My Cinderella Story
by Playfully Serious
Summary: AU. Nanao needs money and ends up getting it in the wrong way. When she meets a strange man at a market, she realizes that everything in the world isn't always dark. Starrk is also in this. There isn't a glass slipper but there is a diamond hair clip. This story has been put on pause for now
1. My Changing Life

"Nanao Ise." He spoke loudly. After this her life would change, she wouldn't be known as the book worm, but as _that girl so and so owns_. But if this is what she had to do, she was going to do it and she was going to quit once she had enough money so what's to worry about. She stood up, pulling the bottom of the outfit down, causing it to show the tops of her breast. She had on a blood red corset, puffy sleeves just under her shoulders, a fluffy black skirt, stopping a couple inches below her butt and black pumps with red bottoms.

As he stated any detail about her he could find, he let it _slip _that she was still a virgin and will do _anything_ for you. Wait, I never said told that to him. Just about everyone in the crowd raised their hand, and that's when she realized they were all men.

"One hundred."Now I feel like a low class geisha. The man took her hair out of her usual up do and took her glasses off her face. She actually didn't need them, she just liked the way they felt.

"One twenty." Another voice sounded off. Now she felt an item.

The next voice even surprised her. "Six hundred." It wasn't a lot but it was more than the others.

"You're not gettin' away from me! Eight hundred!" A very deep voice yelled.

"Ugh. I don't have time to waste on this childish game of yours. Five thousand." A man with blue gray eyes and dark brown hair said, as if it _was_ a childish game.

"Look at Starrk trying to be a big shot, seven thousand." Another voice sounded off.

"Ten thousand." Guessing that was the man named Starrk.

"Ten thousand._ GOING ONCE, TWICE, SOLD TO THE MAN WITH A HATERED FOR CHILD'S PLAY." _A small laugh came from the crowd as she was being escorted to the back, waiting for the other biddings to be over.

About twenty minutes later her Starrk walked up to her, grabbing her by the wrist tightly, he jerked her up to stand. "Let's go." He turned around expecting Nanao to follow but she just stood there. _'Am I like an item now? He'll probably just get me to clean up after his every move. But at least I'll get paid and go home to soak her troubles away, right?' _She was brought out of her thoughts by hard slap on her cheek. "I said let's go. Now." She quickly followed.

"We are going to walk; my home isn't far from here." Ten minutes later they turned on a driveway, a large house off in the distance ahead. Since it was a thick forest on each side of the driveway, Nanao decided to make a run for it; she was running for a good five minutes before something latched onto her hair. Yanking her backwards she fell onto a hard chest. "I don't like to chase things." Crushing her wrist he pulled her inside of the large castle.

Grabbing her by the back of her neck, she winced. "STOP!" she screamed, grabbing at the hands on her neck.

"You want me to stop?" He asked in a mocking tone. Grabbing her neck tighter, she fell to the floor, crying out in pain. "Speak."

"Yes, stop." She whispered. He let go and kicked her in the stomach.

"Get up." He stood and waited. She stood up and darted up the curving stairs, he started walking up them.

'_I have to get away.'_ She darted into a random room .Hearing his footsteps, she slid under the bed. Wrapping her hands and wrists into the springs, she pulled herself up so if he did look under the bed he wouldn't see her. His footsteps disappeared and came back again. The door swung open, hitting the wall. He walked around the room and slowly walked to the end of the bed. He sat down. She screamed as the springs dug into her skin, before she could move her other hand, he laid down across the end of the bed.

She let out an ear bursting scream trying to get her hands loose, but it was no use. A maid walked in and he told her to leave,_ and she left me here!_

"Now, I've never seen anyone hide there before. Well when I think about it no one has ever tried to leave. You're a smart one, but not smart enough." He got up from the bed watching Nanao's blood run from under it. He reached under the front of his bed pulling her ankle, until she was in the middle of his room. He walked around her, slowly stepping on each hand, making her scream again. Tears streaming down her face, she sat herself up on here elbows. Pulling out his sword, he examined it. "I don't want to get it dirty, but I have to teach you some way, right?"

"Don't make a sound." He said simply. Slowly sliding sword down her back, he cut both her skin and the string to the corset. Biting her bottom lip she let out a whimper, causing him to add a little more pressure. She couldn't take it anymore, she screamed, the sword made its way up her back, tracing the cut he just made, bringing it to the front of her neck and turning it flat under her chin. "We're not going to have any more of these stunts are we?" he smiled down at her.

"No, Sir." She struggled over control of her sobs.

"Get up. Now." He moved the sword and her head crashed to the floor.

She put her palms to the floor, her wounds burning like fire. She let herself fall back to the floor after trying a few more times. "I can't." She whispered.

"I don't want to mess up your pretty hair, but I guess I have to." He grabbed for her hair but she threw her hands in the way. He let out a small laugh. He grabbed her hands, pulled her up so her torso wasn't touching the ground and squeezed them.

She squirmed and her top fell down, showing her black lace bra. _'Why would they give me a stupid outfit like this?'_

"Aw you got my gloves dirty." He leaned down by her ear. "You just love making me mad don't you?" she could feel the smile as he talked. He stood her up and let go. "I think we should get you settled in don't you think so?" He waited for an answer but didn't get one. Getting angry he threw her backwards, making her hit the middle of her back on the door knob leading to the bathroom. "Answer me." He said in a sing song way.

"No!" She yelled as she fell to the floor. She started sobbing uncontrollably as pain stabbed her in the back.

"Yuki, I want you to but her in the room with the pink bed and get her ready for dinner." He took off his gloves and handed them to her. "Oh and clean these." He picked up a book, sat down on a leather chair and started reading.

"No, I can't stay here. They never said I had to do that." Nanao cried.

He put his book down. "What did you say?" He stood up.

"It's best if you don't say anything, dear." Yuki said as she whispered as she helped Nanao up.

"Yuki, bring her here."

"No disrespect, Sir, but she needs her rest." She tried to keep Nanao from getting hurt more than she was.

"I know, bring her here." He stood up as she brought Nanao closer.

He looked at his hand. Yuki knew what was coming next. "Sir, please, she just g-" But he had already hit Nanao.

"I own you and you will stay in this house as long as I see fit. You may leave now." Yuki did as she was told, taking Nanao to the last room to the left.

Yuki guided Nanao to the pink bed and sat her down. "I'm so sorry dear, I tried to save you. I really did." She disappeared into the restroom for a few minutes. "Do you need any help?" Nanao shook her in a silent no. "Well if you change your mind just call me. I'll be right out of this door."

Nanao stepped into the bathroom. With the tips of thumbs and middle fingers, she slipped the skirt and underwear down and stepped out. It hurt too much. "Ms. Yuki." She called.

Ms. Yuki walked into the restroom. "No need for the miss, dear." She took off Nanao's bra. "This is going to sting okay?"

Nanao hissed as Ms. Yuki helped her sit in the bath.

"Nanao." Ms. Yuki looked at her in confusion. "My name is Nanao Ise."

"Well, Nanao, you have a very pretty name." Ms. Yuki cleaned her body and dressed her wounds quickly. "So, which dress will Nanao wear to dinner?"

Nanao looked at the beautiful dresses in the closet, she choose the most concealing one. "The white one." Ms. Yuki nodded and started to dress Nanao. "Thank you for helping me." Nanao looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was pure white, it was sleeveless, clung to her body but didn't show anything, except for the slit in side stopping just above her knee. It came with gloves that stopped at her elbows.

Ms. Yuki put her hair up with a diamond encrusted piece. "Are you ready, Nanao?" She asked gently.

Nanao gave a small smile. "Yes, Ms. Yuki." They went down the steps, made a right and walked to a big door.

Ms. Yuki stepped in front of Nanao and opened the door. "Ms. Ise has arrived for dinner, Sir." She stepped behind Nanao, giving her a little push; she gave a little bow before sitting down.

"You are dismissed." He said, moving his hands in a shooing motion. She heard the door close behind her. "I see you have made friends with Yuki Kaya." The food was being brought in.

"Yes, Sir." She picked up her spoon, ignoring the pain, and dipped it in her soup.

"Do you like the wardrobe you have?" He asked, sounding more interested.

"Yes, Sir, but I happened to notice…" Her voice drifted off, she was afraid that if she asked he would get mad."

"Keep going, don't be afraid to ask anything." He gave a light smile. How could she not be afraid to ask after what he did to her? "Oh, and this morning I had a small temper problem. But I am _not_ sorry. Ask away."

She tried to ignore what he said. "Sir, I happened to notice that there aren't any night gowns. Do you have them in a specific place?" She asked timidly.

"I'm afraid not." Humor showed in his voice.

"Then what will I sleep in, Sir?" She asked, trying to keep her rising tone neutral.

"Nothing." He stared her in the eyes. Was he serious? "Take it down."

"Sir?"

"Your hair, take it down." He sounded a little annoyed.

"But, why?" She always wore her hair up and why didn't he have a problem with it until now.

"Do not question me. Take it down, now." His voice still calm. She took down her hair and started to eat her soup again. "I am going to take you to the market tomorrow, so be ready to go at all times of the day. You may excuse yourself from dinner." She got up from the table and as she opened the door he said something else. "If you try to escape tonight there will be worse consequences."

"I had no plan in doing so." She actually didn't have any plan on trying to escape tonight, she was going to wait a while then put her plan in motion. She quickly walked up the steps and cried herself to sleep.

_End of chapter one_

**So, I was thinking is this good or bad? Tell me your opinion a.s.a.p. please.**


	2. The Market

Nanao woke up early. It became a habit a long time ago. Since she wanted extra time to read, she woke up earlier and she was never late for school. But she didn't wake up in her room; the memories from yesterday came flooding back. Well look at the bright side: things could only get better.

A soft knock made its way to her door. "Come in."

"Good morning dear. How did you sleep?" Ms. Yuki happily walked in with a motherly smile on her face.

"I slept well and good morning to you too." Nanao wondered how she could be here and look like she's in heaven. She decided to leave the thought alone." Ms. Yuki, will you be going with the market with us?" Nanao asked

"I'm afraid not Nanao, I'm going to see my daughter today. But I did give him a list of things; hopefully it will be an easier task with you going, rather than him by himself." She laughed. "He'll probably strangle an employee if he can't find what he's looking for." her smile dimming a little.

"Wait, will he actually do that?" Nanao asked, hoping she would get a no. Nanao went to go take care of her morning hygiene.

"Well, to tell you the truth, he has done it before. But it was a hard time for him, his parents had just died." Ms. Yuki said as she shook her head. "What do you want to wear today?"

She chooses a cream and pink Victorian style dress, ruffles going from shoulder to shoulder, not really covering the tops of her breast. Ms. Yuki noticed her discomfort. "When I come back, I'll ask can we have you fitted for some more appropriate dresses, okay." Nanao nodded. "Sorry dear, but I have to go if I want to spend time with my daughter." Ms. Yuki headed for the door, but Nanao spoke.

"Ms. Yuki, before you leave, have a nice trip. And could you tell your daughter hello for me, even though she doesn't know me?" While Nanao was here she could at least have a semi friend.

Ms. Yuki smiled. "Of course dear, I'll be back tomorrow morning, goodbye." Then she was gone. Nanao looked out of the window and watched Ms. Yuki disappear into the rising sun.

Nanao quietly opened her door, leaving it open not to noise and to get back in fast enough to give her time to lock the door if needed. She walked down the hallway, making sure that she walked on the opposite side of the hall by his room. She walked down the steps looking around until she came to an old brown oak door with a black knob. Turning it, she walked into a room full of books. Every wall was filled with books; there was even a ladder for the books high up. It was also a couch, a rather large comfy chair and a desk with a leather chair behind it. She closed the door and started hunting for a book. She found a documentary book about a man and his battles, hardships and victories at sea. She curled up on the couch and drifted off as she was reading.

She was awakened by a loud clash as glass hit the white marble floor. "WHERE IS SHE!?" He roared. She could hear the other maid running around the house checking each room. She hurried up, put the book back and slid out the room. She checked the hallway, ran and hid under the stand with a vase and flowers by the stairs.

"Sir, we are searching everywhere –" A small voice was cut off.

"Well keep searching." Starrk said roughly.

Nanao looked down the hall and seen a wooden door with glass squares in them. Through the windows she could see a garden, she had a plan. She bolted down the hallway and through the door. She looked around and saw a large tree; she went and sat up against it. A few minutes later a maid came outside with Starrk close behind, Nanao closed her eyes and steadied her breathing.

"Wake her up." Starrk said calmly.

A few seconds later she was being violently shaken.

"Don't shake her so hard." He said.

The hard shakes became softer. She did her best fake wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. When her eyes landed on Starrk she stood up immediately. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wander around and fall asleep." She let her head fall down.

"That doesn't matter anymore. I see you are already dress so let's go." He turned around and walked back into the house. She and the maid hurried after him. As he was leaving, another maid handed him a sheet of paper. Nanao guessed it was the list that Ms. Yuki was talking about. Nanao ran to catch up with him walking down the steps, her two strides matching his one.

When they halfway down from the main streets, he swiftly took her hair down and grabbed a handful of it, pulling her head back. "I know that you were in my library."

"I, I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered.

"Don't play stupid, I can smell you clearly in there." His voice was like ice, cold and brutal. "Also you might be able to act good enough to fool the others, but not enough to fool me." He let go of her hair and kept walking. She put her hair back up and followed him quietly to the market.

When they arrived, the market was packed with people. He took out the list and as he was reading a laughing, little boy with brown eyes and blond hair ran into Starrk. Starrk slowly removed the paper from his view and looked down at the boy. With unspoken words, Nanao knew he was about to hit the child, and she couldn't let that happened. Quickly, she stepped in front of kid and caught Starrk's hand with both of hers. She wasn't strong enough, but it did slow down the hit as it made an impact with her cheek.

Everyone was staring, Nanao let her head fall down in shame but Starrk looked like nothing just happened. "Go find these items. I expect to see you back in thirty minutes." He handed her the list and a bag of coins, then walked away.

She hurried off to look for the items. As she was walking away from the stand of eggs, she dropped the bag of coins. When she bent to pick to them up, someone bumped her from behind. With an instant reflex she came up with a hard smack to a stubbly cheek.

"It's pretty often that I get slapped by a beautiful lady." A tall man with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, a sakkat (straw hat), red hair pins and a loud pink kimono. And how could you forget his dazzling gray eyes and smile. "Shunsui Kyoraku," he stuck his hand out. "And your name is?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were from the Kyoraku family. Please excuse my rude behavior, Kyoraku-sama." Nanao bowed, to hide the blush on her face, and to show respect. But it was of the blushing mostly.

"Miss, I wanted to thank you. I didn't mean for you to get in trouble for me." She looked down and saw the boy standing behind Kyoraku-sama.

"Oh yes and this is Haru, my brother's son. Hey, Haru, why don't you go find you your sister, hmm?" the boy nodded and took off.

"So, let me take the wildest guess I can take, Starrk hit you again?" He asked, looking at the hand print on her face.

"Again? Have you been watching me?" Nanao asked felling sort of paranoid now.

"No, but, I seen when he first brought you home, I stay next door by the way. When you ran into the woods –" Nanao cut him off.

"You shouldn't be watching me, and if someone hits me it's not your business, Kyoraku-sama." She turned to walk away, but a firm grip on her wrist pulled and her back to close to his exposed chest for her comfort.

"No, it's not my business, but I choose to make it mines by you." She couldn't look away, and Shunsui knew he had her. He slid hands down to her waist. "If you ever need," he leaned in closer and whispered. "_Anything _–"

She pulled back when someone cleared their throat. She didn't want to turn around, she knew it was Starrk. Shunsui pulled away first. "Starrk, how are the ladies treating you, huh?" Stark gave the both of us a cold glare.

"Okay, I suppose. I'm sorry but we have to go. I have other things to take care of." He was staring straight at Nanao.

"Uncle Shunsui, I found her by…" Haru's words died as he and the girl approached them. "Sir, I want to apologize for the trouble I've caused you and your lady." Haru's eyes were filled with tear.

"You shouldn't apologize to me, because I really wouldn't care, and she should get an apology for trying to be a hero." Haru looked at Starrk in disbelief. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Starrk lifted an eyebrow.

"Because you basically said she deserved it." Haru was really confused now.

"She did –" Shunsui cut him off.

"Well I guess we should be going now," He grabbed the children's hands and stopped when he got Nanao. "And remember, if you need anything, let me know. I'm not far away." Then he left with a mesmerizing smile.

"Nanao, let's go." Her brain was short circuiting, she couldn't think of anything else but Shunsui Kyoraku. Him and his dazzling smile, his long and wavy hair, his heart stopping eyes, his intoxicating sent…" She was pulled from her wonder when someone pinched her side and started twisting. Grabbing at the hand, she caught on to cloth instead, trying to pull it away from her, only to get a harder pinch.

"Please, stop." She whispered.

"Well if you weren't fantasizing about Shunsui instead of paying attention to me, you wouldn't have gotten that. Now, let's go." She quickly followed. She looked around at the people's faces. It looked like they wanted to say something but they all just stood there, feeling sorry for her.

Then her eyes lay upon a girl whom she had been friends with ever since she was a childhood. "Nanao!" the girl yelled happily, Nanao shook her head no as the girl ran up to. Noticing the look of fear on Nanao only gave her the courage to walk up to Nanao. "What's wrong? Oh my god, Nanao. Who did this to you?"

"Please Sakura, just leave it alone." Starrk turned around and then everything clicked in the girl's head. "Nanao, you didn't have to do this to yourself, I told you I would help you out."

It looked like she was about to cry. "Please, Nanao, you can come live with me. You can keep going to school and, and become a teacher like you wanted. You don't have to do everything on your own. Remember," tears were pouring down her face.

"_Issho zutto."_ _**(Together forever)**_ She whispered and stuck her index finger out towards Nanao, making a hook. Nanao took a step forward and just as she was about to hook hers with Sakura's, Starrk pulled her back by her waist. Kicking and screaming, Nanao tried to get out of his hold, while he kept walking. Sakura ran towards Nanao screaming her name, both grabbing each other's wrist with one arm. Someone grabbed Sakura and tried to pull her away, their grips loosening.

"It's better to let go of her now, Sakura." Nanao recognized Sakura's brother pulling her back. Why wasn't he helping her come and get me? "Just let go, please Sakura, for all of us, please."

She felt Sakura's grip loosen. "NO! Sakura please, don't let go me, PLEASE!" She begged, but it was no use. Sakura had let go, turning to shed her tears into her brother's chest. _"Issho zutto." _Nanao whispered as Starrk pulled her away.

By the time Nanao stopped crying, they were already walking inside his door. "Worthless woman." He let her fall to the floor on her hands and knees.

_End of chapter two_

_**Please excuse the mistakes, I didn't feel like checking. Laziness, can't live with it, can't live without it. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. I'D REALLY **__**Appreciate IT!**_


	3. The Dress

"Worthless woman." He let her fall to the floor on her hands and knees. "You did multiple things to make me look bad in public, and _Ms. Yuki _isn't here to save you." He kicked her in the stomach and she rolled on her back, groaning out in pain.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would've done like you were doing, it's always best to ignore old friends."

He turned to look out of a nearby window, Nanao started to scoot back to the stairs. "Just a little piece of advice, I never have my guard down, so I know that you're scooting towards the stairs." When he turned back around he had an amused smile on his face.

Nanao shot up and dashed up the stairs, but it wasn't good enough, Starrk was behind her taking two steps at a time. She turned off the steps, putting all her might in this small run to her room. She got inside and just as she locked the door, Starrk started to turn the knob and banged on the door. Just as she was going to go hide in her closet the restroom door opened with a click.

"Wrong move." Starrk said as he was walking from the restroom.

Nanao was stuck, her mind was telling her to run in the closet but her body felt like lead, limp and unmoving. But how did he come from the restroom?

"I know it's a big restroom but don't tell me you couldn't see that door by the shower. My, my, someone hasn't been observing their surroundings." He took a step towards her and she matched him taking a step back.

"Before you go run inside the wardrobe, I must warn you there is black box that Yuki put in there to hide from you and me. The reason she hid it from you is she didn't want you to be treated in a harsh way. She hid it from me to keep from using them on you." He explained taking another step forward and she ran into the closet.

"I won't look for it." She whispered to herself. Reaching up, she searched for the string to pull to turn on the light. She found it, but when she turned on the lights she found other things: a door at end of the long room and a black box with a white _x_ on a shelf above it. She locked the regular door, ran to the secret door pulling on the knob to buy her some time.

"Think, Nanao, think." She whispered, tears starting to blur her vision. "This is no time to cry, straighten yourself out now." Wiping her eyes, she took the chopstick out of her hair and hid under the biggest dress. She heard the secret door's doorknob twist and footstep after it.

"Nanao, my dear, I'm not mad anymore. If you would just come on out, I promise not to hit you right now." Strange enough, Nanao wanted to believe him, it sounded so full of emotion. But he's a monster and always will be.

After waiting until he was directly in front of the dress, Nanao gather all the courage and strength she had and jumped up and brought the stick down. He turned around quickly and caught her hand, the chopstick barely landing on his shoulder.

Squeezing her wrist his face turned sad, "Why must you insist on hurting me, my love?" Nanao looked down in shame, but when she looked up and into his eyes, fury was burning deep inside.

"I'm sorry I, I didn't mean it. Just don't hit me." She pleaded in a whisper. Nanao hated begging like this, but she had to so she could save herself.

"Don't be afraid of me." Starrk said as he put a strand of hair behind her ear. He looked her straight in the eyes, bent down and kissed her. Nanao's heart was pounding, she seen him getting closer but she didn't, no couldn't move. She wasn't returning the kiss but it did distract her for a moment, a moment long enough to take the stick from her lacking grip.

Realizing that he took the stick, she jumped back. Reaching for the door behind her, she unlocked the door and took a slow step back. On the outside Nanao's face was emotionless, but on the inside she was crying and shaking wildly from fear. He matched her every step until her back lightly touched the wall, she was trapped between the bed and the wall. He couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face. He kept walking until he was inches from her face and leaned by her ear.

"You know I could always punish you a different way." He bit her earlobe and smiled when her gasp. He pulled his head back and looked her in the face. "It would be a shame to let you go to waste."

As he leaned forward again, Nanao turned her head to avoid the kiss, but that got her a kiss on the neck. She let out a whimper when he started to suck on her neck, but it seemed it amused him when she did. She let herself fall to the floor and rolled over as he tried to grab her. She ran and unlocked the door to run into Ms. Yuki.

"Oh! Nanao dear, I just came to tell you that I came back early. But my daughter did say hello to you." Ms. Yuki gave a bright smile, turned but was stopped by Starrk's voice coming from Nanao's room.

"Yuki, could you give me the key to the box." He walked up to the door and leaned on the door way as Ms. Yuki's smile turned into a frown.

"But you said you wouldn't use it. Starrk, you can't expect her to be everything you want her to be. And besides, she just got here and her hands aren't finished healing all the way." Ms. Yuki gave him a fierce look of her own.

"Give it or I will or I will give your daughter to Aizen." He said sternly. She looked down at her feet, reached in her apron pocket and sat a black key in his white gloves.

"I'm so sorry Nanao." She whispered and walked away.

"Get ready for dinner, and wear the black dress this time." He said as he was walking to the door, then he stopped as he was closing the door. "And don't think that I will forget, and won't punish you for what you did." After that he was gone.

Nanao went to the closet and looked for the dress he was talking about. It stood out more than any dress there. It was all black, long sleeved; the bottom was short and fluffy and it came with fishnet stockings (which she refused to wear), but she couldn't find the shoes. All of these dresses came with shoes, hair accessories and a ring or gloves, but this dress came with none of them. She turned and looked out of the window at the setting sun and the orange and pink glow it gave off.

_The end of another changed day. _She thought, so lost in it that she didn't hear Ms. Yuki come in.

Ms. Yuki had seen what Nanao couldn't. On the dress, where the small of her back was, sat a small white _x_, the same white x from the box in the closet. She ran up to Nanao and grabbed the girl's hands.

"Nanao, listen to me, when you go to dinner, I want you to pay attention. Okay?" She waited for Nanao's answer.

"Ms. Yuki, what's wrong, I don't understand why you are acting so afraid? I already know that the dress comes with those stockings and without shoes, and I'm only going to wear it for dinner. I don't think he will noti –" She was cut off by Ms. Yuki.

"You don't understand, just listen, Nanao." She said loudly.

"When you are eating dinner and he gets close to you, in any kind of way, I want you to run out of the dining room and if you can make it to the front door even better. But when you get outside I want you to run to a friend's house. Whatever you do, do not go back to your home, and always stay with someone." Ms. Yuki gave her a sad smile.

"I want you to forget that any of this ever happened. But if you don't get away, I want you to fight him to get away, and if that doesn't work there's nothing else you can do but wait until it's over." Ms. Yuki looked down and shook her head. "I know I might sound crazy, but I can't stand the way he treats you." Ms. Yuki gave a small bow and walked out.

After watching the sun go down and wondering what Ms. Yuki was talking about, another maid walked in. "Master has requested that you come down for dinner now." And she left without another word.

Nanao walked down the steps and to the large wooden doors that would lead to the dining area, the same girl that called for her opened the door announcing Nanao's presence. Nanao was walking to her chair when she noticed two large men standing on each side on the doors. She tried to ignore them but Ms. Yuki's words kept popping up in her head. When she sat down, she took a look at Starrk's face; it was emotionless. After a couple of awkward minutes the maids brought the meal out, Nanao immediately started eating her rice.

"I know Yuki told you about the dress, but I don't know how much, so entertain me." He said as if he didn't care.

"She didn't tell me about the dress." Nanao said confused. She was starting to feel sleepy.

"Oh, well let's keep that way then." He gave one of the slightest smile and stood up; the moment Nanao was waiting on had finally come. Nanao quickly stood up and made her way to the door, stumbling a bit. The men grabbed her as she fell into the darkness, listening to Starrk's voice.

"I knew you liked running, so I made your struggle easier, my Nanao."

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**THIS IS A FAIR WARNING: THE RATING WILL CHANGE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! IT'S GONNA BE SOME REALLY UNCOMFORTABLE THINGS GOING ON IN THERE! SO THOSE PEOPLE THAT DON'T LIKE THINGS LIKE THAT DON'T READ IT JUST WAIT FOR THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT TO BE UPLOADED!**_

_**I **_**seriously **_**need more reviews please**_

_**X Playfully Serious over and out X**_


End file.
